


No Past, No Future

by Koala1412



Series: No Past,No Future [1]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M, Office
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-30
Updated: 2018-08-30
Packaged: 2019-07-04 16:31:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15845094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koala1412/pseuds/Koala1412
Summary: 主要配對為CK水托現代AU OOC  辦公室戀愛





	1. Chapter 1

Ricardo今天不用上班，因為今天是周日，最近他找了一份新工作，他是一間建築設計公司老闆的秘書，那間公司叫Ract，這份工作看起來好像很厲害的樣子，但其實根本就不是，他要記下來的事多得嚇人，每天的工作量都多得要命，平時下班回來根本沒什麼多餘的時間做自己的事。

上司是一名葡萄牙人，他叫做Cristiano Ronaldo，這位英俊的男人除了會葡語外，他也能說一口流利的西語，他好像很喜愛髮膠，如果沒記錯的話，公司裡有一大堆屬於他的粉絲，一想到這裡，Ricardo就笑了起來，那些沒腦子的女人難道都沒有發現這個優雅老闆的真面目嗎？

Cristiano是一個嚴重潔癖和強迫症患者。

為他打工真是煩死了，而且他好像看自己很不順眼，每次都罵他不認真工作，好像怎麼做都會被他雞蛋裡挑骨，其實已經很努力的，怎麼還是不滿意呢？

他躺在床上，心裡想著假日裡就要好好地休息，不應該再想著那些工作上的事情。

門鈴聲突然響了起來，他知道那個人終於到了，他很快地跑過去開門，果不其然就看到了那頭像雲朵柔軟般的金髮，他打量著面前的雀斑男人，男人把行李拉了過來，然後看了看正在注視著自己的Ricardo，Ricardo還是沒有什麼變化，微卷的頭髮還是黑色的，只是個子比自己印象中要高了點兒。

金髮美人歪著腦袋審視著Ricardo，他有點好奇，面前的黑髮男人怎麼不說話了。

“Fernando你別再這樣看著我了。”Ricardo忽然笑了起來，Fernando也突然跟著他笑了起來，然後Ricardo幫他把那個白色行李箱給拉了進屋。

“要脫鞋子，我剛拖完地，”Ricardo嚴肅地提醒道，“拖鞋在那邊。”

Fernando乖乖地照做了。

穿好拖鞋之後，Fernando站直了身子，順便看了看Ricardo的家，這裡的環境很好，雖然空間不太大，但真的被裝飾得很漂亮，也只是有Ricardo的心思才能辦出來的。

“你還是喜歡偏向田園的風格。”他微微地笑了起來，Ricardo笑嘻嘻地點了點頭，接下來他分別和Fernando介紹廚房和廁所那些地方在哪兒。

當初為了節省空間，所以這裡的廚房是開放式，這樣子客廳看起來也大了些，他把Fernando帶去一間卧室，在Fernando還沒來之前，Ricardo已經幫他收拾好了。

“還滿意嗎？”Ricardo笑著問，他把行李推進卧室，Fernando笑了起來，說：“噢，謝謝你。”

“幸虧你來了，我終於有了藉口去買了一個新衣櫃給我自己。”Ricardo走過去拍了拍那個自己用了好久的白桃木衣櫃，還好，保養得不算差。

Fernando無奈地盯著他看了一眼，然後看著早已換好淺藍色床單的床鋪，又環視了周圍的環境。

“謝謝你，Ricky。”Fernando突然轉過去開口，Ricardo哈哈地笑了起來，就像以前一樣。

“那麼你就在這裡收拾一下吧，我先去做飯。”Ricardo說，然後離開了Fernando的房間。

Fernando把行李箱輕輕地放平在地板上，然後拉開了拉鏈，把一個相架取了出來，除了行李箱之外，他還帶了一個黑色電腦裝，裡面裝的是自己剛新買的電腦，也一并放在書桌上，相架上的照片是他和Ricardo在大學畢業時拍下來的，那時的生活還真是讓人懷念。

接下來他把所有衣物都拿了出來，分好類并整齊地擺在衣櫃裡，他在把其他東西放好，那都是一些書本，他拿起自己的毛巾牙刷什麼的走去廁所裡放好。

這裡跟以前自己租的公寓不同，這裡的環境要舒服多了，浴室也是有浴缸的，而且這裡也比起以前的要乾淨多了。

收拾完畢後，他就出去找Ricardo了，巴西人正在努力地做飯，飯菜的香味都傳入了Fernando的鼻子裡，沒想到這傢伙做起飯來還是有板有眼的。

“欸收拾得挺快的...”Ricardo笑了起來，順眼看了Fernando一眼，金髮男人看著他在撒鹽的樣子，回答說：“我帶來的東西沒有很多。”

“嘿Nando，幫我拿出去吧。”Ricardo把一碗已經盛好了的奶酪湯小心地交到了Fernando的手上。

“是我的嗎？”Fernando喝了一小口，湯有點熱，不過味道很好。

在吃飯的時候，他們兩人談起了現在各自的生活。

“我昨天辭職了。”Fernando吃著碟裡的意粉，平靜地說。

“怎麼了？工作不愉快嗎？”Ricardo皺起眉頭，擔心地問。

“不愉快。”Fernando咬了咬叉子，看著Ricardo，“他們都欺負我是菜鳥，所有難做的事都塞給我去做。”

“人善被人欺啊...”Ricardo說到這裡就有點心酸，他想起了那個可惡的Cristiano——那個經常壓榨他的男人。

“而且我之前無意中發現了老闆跟某位女員工搞婚外情，自從那天之後我的日子就更難過了。”Fernando無奈地說，“他甚至還冤枉我偷了公司的東西。”

“那之後呢？你沒事吧？”

“沒事兒，我痛罵了他一頓！然後把辭職信扔到他面前。”Fernando開心地笑了起來，昨晚痛罵那個男人的時候簡直要痛快死了，積壓了那麼長時間的怨氣和不甘心終於找到了可以宣洩的缺口。

“我也想像你這樣...我最近的新上司多可惡，他經常都罵我，但我明明已經很努力了啊！”Ricardo憤憤不平地抱怨，他可沒Fernando那麼大的勇氣，而且現在找工作也不是一件輕鬆的事，何況現在這份工作除了自己的上司之外都很好。

“不過我現在失業了。”Fernando撇了撇嘴，右手拿著湯匙攪拌著奶酪湯，Ricardo想起了最近公司缺一個建築設計師，說不定能讓Fernando去試一下，而且Fernando大學時不就是主修這科的嗎？

一周後——

“真的行嗎？”Fernando有點擔心地看著Ricardo興致勃勃地幫他挑選著適合的領帶。

“沒問題。”Ricardo把一條銀色的領帶抽了出來，递給了Fernando，西班牙人還穿著睡衣坐在床上，Ricardo看著那頭凌亂的金髮好不順眼，他嘆了口氣，然後把一套已經燙好的西裝拿給Fernando。

“那麼你先出去吃早餐吧。”Fernando打了個呵欠，Ricardo出去了，並關了門。

Fernando逼使自己放鬆下來和要保持清醒，他拿過Ricardo幫他準備好的衣服穿好，穿完衣服後他又去了浴室梳洗。

這頭不聽話的頭髮真該死！

外面已經傳來了Ricardo的催促聲，一切都準備好後，Fernando就出去了，Ricardo在吃著早餐，他一看到金髮男人後就發出了驚嘆聲：“噢天哪！你打扮一下還是個帥哥嘛。”

“我不喜歡穿成這樣。”

Fernando無奈地拉開了椅子坐了下來，他拿起面包咬了一角，好想就這樣躺下來什麼都不管睡了再說......

“放心，我想你應該行的。”Ricardo開心地喝著自己沖的咖啡，一想起咖啡。他就突然緊張了起來。

“怎麼了？”

“你快點吃，我要趕回去幫Ronaldo沖咖啡，等下晚了他又要訓我了！”Ricardo狼狽地把手裡拿著的面包都塞在嘴裡，弄得嘴巴都被塞得鼓鼓的，Fernando笑了起來，他托著頭，就好像一切都沒有變。

以前在大學的時候，Ricardo多數都是像這樣，經常都幾乎上課遲到，但室友Fernando卻對這事沒那麼上心，所以在那會兒你可以見到在美麗的大學校園裡有一個背著書包的黑髮男人慌張地跑著步，他的後面還跟著一個金髮男人。

“Fernando！就快遲到了！”Ricardo在這時會轉頭對著散步中的金髮男人大叫，金髮男人有時還會無視了Ricardo的大叫，蹲在地上逗著那些闖入了校園的可愛貓咪，惹得Ricardo幾乎要氣得當場吐血。

“我跟你的上課地點不同。”Fernando會輕鬆地說，他們主修的科目不一樣。

“但時間相同！Torres！”

“老師不會罵我的。”Fernando笑著說。

“我不想我們遲到。”Ricardo走過去扯了Fernando起來，然後用盡了全身的力氣，拉著Fernando的手迫使他前進，Fernando笑了起來。

“要不你背我吧？”Fernando輕挑地笑著說。

不過都是很久之前的事了。

“Fernando？”Ricardo疑惑地看著Fernando在發呆的樣子，Fernando從回憶中醒過來。

“快點吃吧。”Fernando的聲音聽起來有點心緒不寧。

Ricardo開車回到了公司，當然也讓等下要去面試的Fernando坐了順風車，Ricardo工作的公司看起來很漂亮，不愧是搞建築設計的。

Ricardo把Fernando順利地帶到了這裡的人事部，然後就急忙地搭升降機上去了，他回到自己的工作位置把東西都放好。

他趁著Cristiano還沒回來之前就去準備。他去到茶水間，拿過Cristiano專用的咖啡粉，幸虧這裡還有熱水，他熟練地沖了一杯黑咖啡，他打算用鑰匙打開Cristiano的辦公室，可是門根本沒有鎖，他心想難道昨晚下班時忘了鎖門？

幸好沒被那個大魔王發現。

他進去後便小心翼翼地把咖啡放好在桌上，剛放完不久正打算離開的時候，上司就回來了。

“Ronaldo先生，早安。”Ricardo有禮貌地說，Cristiano慢慢地走過去，他坐了下來，頭髮一如既往地用了髮膠，他穿著整齊。

“晚了三分鐘。”他平靜地看著自己的秘書。

秘書看了看手腕上的手表，然後茫然地抬起頭，問：“並沒有，我來的時候你還沒到。”

“我今天回來早了。”

“但我沒遲到，先生。”

“你是沒有遲到，但我比你早到了，所以也算是遲到。”Cristiano托著頭，冷漠地看著Ricardo。

“抱歉，先生。”Ricardo低下了頭，心裡真想打死這個魔鬼。

“出去吧。”Cristiano擺了擺手，說。

Ricardo走出了，關上了門。

真的好不甘心！！！！！

工作了一會兒之後，他接到了擺在桌上的電話，是人事部打來的，說等下會有人上來面試。

因為設計部的行政經理出去公幹了，所以Fernando的面試會由Cristiano來負責當面試官，不過說來也奇怪，Cristiano從來都很少會管這些事情，不知道這次是怎麼了。

Ricardo忘了這事兒，要不是人事部打過來他也不會記得。

Fernando很快地就上來了，他獨自一人，不熟路的他有點怕，幸虧讓他見到了Ricardo。

“怎麼會是你老闆...他不會吃了我吧？”

“我...哎呀我想不會有事的...”Ricardo賠笑道。

他打去Cristiano的辦公室，然後得到了批准，他再送Fernando進去。

“請坐。”Cristiano從一堆文件上抬起頭，Fernando坐了下來，他抿了抿嘴。

“你是Fernando·Torres先生，對吧？”Cristiano露出了淡淡的微笑，Fernando腼腆地點了點頭。

在外面的小秘書真摯地向偉大的上帝祈禱。

“拜托了，Nando已經很可憐的了，打工又被人欺負，求你這次一定要保佑他成功。”

到了晚上Ricardo下班回來的時候就看到好友頹廢的樣子，他的祈禱好像失效了。

“你怎麼了？”Ricardo看著好友垂頭喪氣的樣子，Fernando坐在沙發上，咬著手裡的蘋果，哀怨地盯著Ricardo。

“他問我很多問題我都...回答不出來。”

“是因為你太緊張了吧？”

“你還好意思說！怎麼會是你的老闆面試！不是設計部的人嗎？你騙我！”

“我也不知道，但他一向都不太管這些事的。”

“反正我又要做回無業遊民了。”Fernando沮喪地埋怨道，早知道今天面試的時候就應該要好好地放鬆自己。

過了三天後，還是沒有任何消息。

Ricardo看著面前的棕髮男人，那人是設計部的行政經理，Ricardo掛了電話。

“Ronaldo先生說你可以進去了。”

男人揚起嘴角露出燦爛的笑容，他說：“謝謝你。”

他走去幫男人打開了門，Cristiano在簽署一份文件，他看到了有人進來。

“Ricardo，請你幫我把這份文件給采購部。”Cristiano把一份文件遞了過去，Ricardo走過去接了下來。

“好的。”他說完就離開了。

Cristiano舒服地靠在椅背，他看著坐在他面前的男人，男人在把玩著他桌上的擺設，Cristiano忽然向他伸出一隻手。

“Sergio，我的手信呢？”他露出了微笑，被叫做Serigo的男人看了他一眼，然後笑了起來，從褲袋裡掏出了幾塊糖果，扔到了Cristiano的手中。

“瑞士糖？”Cristiano撇了撇嘴，然後把糖果隨便扔到了桌上。

Sergio笑了起來，他說：“我有位朋友很喜歡吃的。”

“嘖...出去吧，不是約了我吃飯？”

在他們出去的時候剛好遇見了回來的Ricardo，Sergio把剩下的糖果都給了Ricardo。

“辛苦了。”他笑著說。

“別煩我的秘書。”Cristiano說，然後向Ricardo交代了一些工作上的安排。

今晚是Fernando準備晚餐，Ricardo今天的工作有點兒忙，他比起之前晚了回來，所以當他回來的時候，Fernando都幾乎要做好晚飯了。

他們吃完飯後就在客廳裡看著電視，今天晚上的天氣很舒服，微風從陽台裡吹了進來。

Fernando覺得剛才那餐吃得不是很夠飽，在他旁邊的Ricardo看得很入神，他拍了拍巴西人的肩膀。

“有什麼吃的嗎？”

“我外套口袋裡有。”Ricardo把剛才回家時放在沙發上的西裝外套拿了過來，Fernando從那件衣服的口袋裡掏出了一堆瑞士糖。

他欣喜若狂，笑著問Ricardo：“是你買的嗎？你怎麼知道我喜歡吃這個？”

“不是，是人家給的。”Ricardo轉過去，看著Fernando在拆著糖紙。

兩天後，Fernando收到了一則來自Ract公司的電郵，說是下周一可以去上班。

看來，Ricardo的祈禱應驗了。


	2. Chapter 2

說實話他也沒想到會再跟那個人重逢，或許他是在做夢，但那個男人的臉跟當年的那個少年有些相似，有種很熟悉的感覺圍繞在他的心頭。

Sergio向他露出了禮貌性的微笑，然而Fernando已經沒有心思去思考他的微笑是象徵著什麼，本來一切都很好的，他剛才還跟新同事們在互相打招呼，但就在Sergio走來的時候，他整個人就再也沒法分析所有事情的發展了，他就這樣呆滯地站在眾人的面前。

他瞄到了Sergio掛在身上的證件，才發現原來他就是自己的上司。

真是可笑......

男人的笑容比起以前的那個他多了幾分成熟，但還是溢出了些許小孩子氣，不過以前那種不良少年的感覺已經消失不見。

那是不可能會發生的，Fernando不經意地露出了悲傷的眼神，他皺起眉頭，才發現那個已被自己藏好在腦海深處裡的回憶盒子忽然被打開了，裡面的東西就像一把把的火苗，直燒得他心疼。

本來以為那段回憶已經被埋葬了，但卻發現它們到現在這刻卻仍然具有生命力。

彷彿時間都停頓了。

他打量著想和他握手的Sergio，旁邊的同事的笑臉已經入不了Fernando的眼，就像當年一樣，他能為了Sergio放棄一切跟他在一起，什麼東西都不管，只想一味投入在Sergio的懷抱之中。

“嘿，我代表設計部歡迎你的加入。”Sergio反倒沒有什麼，他早已伸出一隻手，他知道站在他面前的人就是他的初戀情人，Fernando還是老樣子，個頭也長了不少，他的臉上仍然留著可愛的小雀斑，樣子也長得更好看了。

“你...你好。”Fernando沒有握住了Sergio向他伸出的手，他低下頭，心裡只覺得尷尬，他又抬起了臉，他看到了Sergio的手，他在想要不要跟Sergio握個手，在這時Sergio卻收回了手，他對大家說：“好吧，都散了，快去工作吧。”

Sergio從他身邊走過，Fernando沈默著也沒有再說些什麼，其他人也覺得氣氛有些奇怪，就覺得這兩人好像是舊相識似的。

一個黑髮男人來到了Fernando的身旁，他一副善良的模樣，臉上也帶著怯生生的神色，他咬住了嘴唇，不知道要說些什麼話來圓場才好。

他是和Xavi Hernandez一起負責景觀設計的Davia Silva，他輕輕地拍了拍Fernando的肩膀。

“怎麼了？”Silva微笑地問，他關心地看著Fernando，後者搖了搖頭，表示自己只是有點緊張。

Fernando說完就轉身離開了。

他從家裡拿了一個杯子就帶來上班，他拿著那個杯子就去了茶水間，這裡的茶水間被打掃得很衛生，他洗了洗杯子，還是泡杯熱奶茶喝算了。

幸好電水壺裡裝了點熱水，他可以順利地為自己泡一杯熱騰騰的奶茶，然後說不定他可以把這糟糕的一切都給忘掉。

當Sergio來到了茶水間的時候，Fernando才發現他一直都被幸運女神遺棄，他低著頭，拿著茶匙在攪拌著杯裡的液體，他心裡希望Sergio不要跟他說話。

Sergio拿起自己的杯子，倒了一杯白開水，他喝了幾口，微笑地盯住了Fernando。

“真沒想到我們又會再見面了。”Sergio對Fernando露出微笑，後者皺了皺眉頭看著他，然後眼神開始轉變冷漠，儘管內心早已是剛發生過海嘯般的情景，但他還是扯了扯嘴角笑了起來。

“我已經跟你一點關係都沒有。”他冷淡地說，他的心臟卻跳得很快。

“還在恨我？”Sergio挑了挑眉頭，他笑了。

Fernando搖了搖頭，然後低頭小口小口地喝了杯裡的奶茶，杯子還冒著煙呢，他吹了吹口氣，再喝了一口。

然後他緩慢地開口：“這很可笑對吧？本來我應該很討厭你的，但如今卻沒有了理由讓我來恨你了，因為我發現我無論用什麼方式去面對你，你都不會在意。”

Sergio歪著腦袋，微笑地看著他。

“你就是這樣的人。”Fernando別開頭說，他不耐煩地嘆了口氣，“所以請你別提以前的事情，特別是在大家的面前，過去的事我都已經忘了。”

“那你剛才怎麼用那種悲傷的眼神盯著我看啊？”Sergio笑了出聲，Fernando轉頭過來盯著他，哼了一聲道：“嘖，我是為了這個世界而感到可悲，我沒想到你居然還沒有死，還在這兒危害地球。”

“而且也比你混得好。”Sergio似乎沒有生氣。

“你！”Fernando生氣地指著他，但又不知道要怎麼才能贏了這場口舌之爭。

“都學會頂嘴了，你以前可不敢這樣呢，你以前好像還挺迷戀我來著。”

“我以前可是瞎了眼才跟你在一起，現在可不同了。”

“你變了好多......”Sergio的心情似乎絲毫都沒有被影響。

他忽然走到Fernando的面前，金髮男人被他看得好不自然，他向後退開，他的背脊很快地就貼到了流理台的邊上。

他握住了Fernando的下巴，強迫他直視自己，他的笑容都是充斥了戲謔的味道，在Fernando的眼裡他就是喜歡看到Fernando出洋相的樣子，也因為這點他就覺得不能輸給Sergio看。

“我現在變成這樣還不都是因為你...”Fernando大力地推開他的手，他不認輸地哼了一聲，然後躲開了Sergio的視線。

“所以我是你的人生轉折點嗎？”Sergio笑了出聲，他拍了拍Fernando的腦袋。  
“不，你只是在我人生中讓我最後悔莫及的一個回憶。”

Fernando平靜得嚇人，他冷冷地盯住了Sergio的雙眼，在他那眼神裡透出的東西混雜了各種在重逢後所出現的情緒。

Sergio有些愣住了，他有些窘迫，畢竟他知道是自己當年不懂事傷害了一個真心愛他的人，但他也很快就回復了正常。

不遠處傳來了腳步聲，Fernando一聽立馬推開了Sergio，他向前走了幾步，然後尷尬地喝著奶茶。

在另一邊，Cristiano的小秘書Ricardo卻忙得很，他心裡祈求著Cristiano不要那麼早回來，要是讓Cristiano知道了自己沒有做完工作的話，他可要被罵的。

現在Cristiano出去見客戶了。應該短時間內都不會回來。

Ricardo盯著電腦屏幕，他在幫Cristiano記錄這一周的會議和應酬，看了那些行程，他這禮拜可要忙死了，他要幫Cristiano準備開會的文件，也要整理一下跟客戶見面時需要用到的資料。

他先是放下手上的工作，去了泡一杯咖啡，他現在有點累，他很想馬上回家睡覺，他可不想整天都對著一大堆的文件。

Cristiano回來時，卻沒看見自己的秘書安安份份地坐在那裡工作，這層樓一個鬼影都沒，他嘆了口氣，他走過Ricardo的辦公桌，桌上都是一大堆亂七八糟的文件，還跌了幾張紙，電腦屏幕亮著光，只是人不見了。

Ricardo今早可是連早餐都還沒吃呢，他今天和Fernando一大早就回了公司，因為這天是Fernando第一天上班的日子，他可不想因為自己而拖累了人家，而且他還要回去泡杯咖啡給Cristiano喝呢！更何況這次Fernando自覺了。

他工作到現在已經有三個小時，肩膀都快要酸死了，待他泡完咖啡才發現Cristiano回來了，他彎下腰在撿那些跌在了地上的文件。

“Ronaldo先生，你回來了。”Ricardo慢慢地走過去，他盡量說得客氣點，他覺得自己又會被罵了。

“你去哪了？”Cristiano站直了身，把文件扔在了桌子，他靠在桌邊，抱著手臂放於胸前，微笑地看著自己的秘書。

“抱歉，我剛才去泡了杯咖啡。”Ricardo連忙賠笑道。

Cristiano沒好氣地瞟了他一眼，他說：“快點把工作做好。”然後他就轉身回他的辦公室裡去了。

Ricardo不高興地撇了撇嘴巴，他慢悠悠地走過去，把咖啡杯擺在桌上，他繞過去，坐到了自己的座位上，他把文件都整理好，然後就重新開始工作了。

Cristiano坐在椅上，他能透過玻璃窗看到Ricardo在認真打字的模樣，雖然Ricardo平時工作起來有點迷糊，經常都為他帶來了不少麻煩，但他就是喜歡Ricardo那種對工作的認真。

不過仔細一看，Ricardo長得還是挺帥的，他有著一頭柔順的黑色頭髮，白皙的肌膚很好地襯托出那雙漂亮好看的眼睛和柔軟的唇瓣，他那修長的手指在敲擊著鍵盤，他的臉上全填滿了認真的色彩。

Cristiano不經意地露出了笑容，然後低頭去看回他的文件。

Ricardo很努力地看著自己的電腦在輸入著資料，他的手指輕敲著鍵盤，老實說要是讓他選擇才不會選擇這些文書的工作，而且還要服務那個完美主義者。

也不知道Fernando第一天上班過得怎麼樣，不過他的上司Sergio比自己的那個要好多了，而且為人幽默又不拘小節，想必Fernando一定很滿意吧。

到了正午12點的時候，Fernando打了通電話給Ricardo，說是想約在一起去附近的餐廳吃午飯。

但Cristiano還在辦公室裡，Ricardo身為下屬當然不能比上司早走了，他跟Fernando說在設計部裡等他一下。

跟Fernando同樣都是負責建築設計的Iker Casillas來到了他的面前，他給Fernando的印象是一個很成熟很有領導能力的男人，Iker對人的態度總是十分和善，感覺跟他聊天會很舒服。

“我們去吃飯，要一起嗎？”Iker微笑地問，當Fernando要回答的時候，有一個黑髮男人也走來這邊，他是負責室內設計的Jesus Navas，他的五官深邃，有一雙漂亮的眼睛，那雙冰藍色的瞳孔似乎具有攝人心魄的能力。

“你要來嗎？”他問道，帶著淺淺的微笑。

“不了，你們去吧。”Fernando禮貌地回答說。

“哦，那好吧。”Iker惋惜地努了努嘴。

Sergio不知道什麼時候就走了出來，他走到Iker的旁邊，他摸了摸Jesus的腦袋，Jesus笑了起來。

“嘿，你要一起嗎？”Iker問。

“不了，我要去找Cristiano了。”Sergio笑了。

Fernando瞟了他一眼，不屑地笑了起來。

Sergio沒留意到，他離開了。

“你們先去吃飯吧...”Fernando對著Jesus他們說，Jesus點了點頭，然後他和Iker就走到大夥們的中間，他們在商量要去什麼樣的餐廳吃飯。  
Fernando坐在自己的那把辦公椅上，他故意調高了椅子的高度，這樣就能讓自己的雙腳都貼不到地上，他晃著雙腿，盯著自己那群新同事的背影。

Sergio搭了升降機上去，一出升降機拐個彎走幾步就能看到玻璃門了，平時只要推開了那扇玻璃門就能看到了Ricardo的辦公位置，Ricardo的座位就在Cristiano那間私人辦公室的外面，在升降機的左邊是一條通往茶水間的走廊，再走過點是樓梯，右邊的走廊是通往洗手間的，下面那層是會議室。

這層樓通常都很安靜，因為Cristiano不愛被噪音被打擾。

Sergio剛到的時候就看見了Ricardo在自己的位置裡收拾著東西，Cristiano站在他面前交代著幾句。

Ricardo見到有人來了就微笑地跟Sergio打了個招呼，Sergio僵硬地笑了笑，他似乎在生氣，他瞪著Cristiano，葡萄牙人似乎不太在乎。

“你先走吧。”Cristiano向Ricardo說，小秘書點了點頭，他察覺到這裡的氣氛有點不太對勁，於是他連忙把手機和背包拿了起來，他靜靜地走了，他推開了玻璃門。

Fernando在樓下等到悶了，他拿著手機在玩遊戲，他早就收拾好了東西，辦公室裡一個人都沒有，安靜得很。

不一會兒Ricardo就趕來了，他顯得很狼狽，他的背包都沒背好，左邊鞋子的鞋帶都鬆了，對於Ricardo很迷糊的這一點Fernando早已見怪不怪了。

Fernando忍不住地笑了起來，這可是他在今天這個倒楣日裡那唯一一個可以讓他捧腹大笑的事情了。

“去哪兒吃？”Ricardo笑著問，他背好背包，然後蹲了下來綁好鬆掉的鞋帶。

“我無所謂的。”Fernando把手機給收好，他坐在椅子上無聊地晃著腿。

Ricardo綁好了鞋帶後就站直了身子，他想了想便說：“那就去我常去的那家吧..”

Fernando跳了下來，他拿起放在桌上的錢包，打算現在就離開，他都快餓死了。

他們在等待升降機的時候，Ricardo忽然想到了一件事，他眨著眼睛，好奇地問：“你還順利嗎？”

“一般。”Fernando面無表情地回答，是的過得很一般，本來沒有跟那個傢伙見面的時候還覺得不錯，他的新同事們都很友善熱情。

“不好嗎？”Ricardo驚訝地問道。

“我想辭職了。”Fernando面露難色地說。


	3. Chapter 3

“真的很不順利嗎？”Ricardo關心地開口問道，他正和Fernando在公司附近的一間餐廳裏享用他們的午餐。

Fernando顯得很煩躁，他的雙手都把自己臉上的小雀斑給蓋住了，他實在不想看到那個該死的Sergio。

何況那個混蛋還是自己的上司，說不定因為他們的過去，Sergio很有可能會針對他，但他媽的又不是他辜負了Sergio。

說不定Sergio就是不想被人發現他那英俊的外表下就是一個貪新忘舊的傢伙才來針對他，想把他從Ract趕出去。

更何況，他也不想再提起過去的事情，跟Sergio重逢後，他就開始莫名其妙地想起當年的事，那種悶悶的感覺讓他的心好疼，就好像裂開了，而且還加上火燒。

而讓他更火大的是Sergio跟他重逢後卻表現得很平靜，這樣好像根本就把以前的事情都當成一個笑話，弄得當下只有他自己那麼傻還在為那些破事感到煩惱。

“Sergio·Ramos是我的前男友。”Fernando用著一種近乎絕望的語氣說道，他放下手，喝了一口青檸梳打。

話音剛落，Ricardo就睜大了雙眼，他覺得他的世界都亂成一團了，他看著吃著飯的Fernando，仔細地看著他的表情，然後憑他對好友的了解，他就知道這是真的，他真的沒想到那個待人親切、笑容燦爛的Sergio居然是Fernando的前男友。

“你談過戀愛？”Ricardo疑惑地問道，他很少會聽到Fernando談起他的過去，但從Fernando的反應來看，他和Sergio的戀情明顯是不歡而散的。

“就談過一次。”Fernando咬牙切齒地說道，就是那次的唯一足足改變了他的人生，那個混蛋在當年甩了他，是的，Sergio就這麼一聲不吭地離開了西班牙，留給他的只是無盡的悲傷和謾罵。

過了那麼多年，他以為他早已忘掉了那段回憶，他以為他已足夠堅強，但上天卻向他開了一個玩笑，讓這兩條相交過的平行線又再次重疊，讓他在重逢過後面對他那顆根本沒有被修補的心。

不得不說他和Sergio見到面後，他就很想向Sergio問一個問題——你怎麼還沒死？

“他是你的初戀？”Ricardo見他久久沒有說話便自己開口了，他托著自己的腦袋，他盯著在他面前正在發呆的Fernando。

Fernando點了點頭，他嘆了口氣，說：“這也不代表甚麼，反正都是過去的事情了...”

“所以...現在你們要再續前緣嗎？”

“呸！誰要跟他再續前緣？”Fernando有些激動，他說話的口氣都充滿了不屑，他拿起叉子指著Ricardo，嚴肅地盯著巴西人說：“他不是甚麼好人，你最好別跟他走得太近。”

“我覺得他挺好的，他很容易相處，而且很幽默，我們大家都很喜歡他......他不像是壞人。”Ricardo咬了咬嘴巴，他覺得Fernando真的是有夠憎恨那個Ramos先生的。

“你是不是要跟我唱反調？”Fernando生氣地說，“你再提他有甚麼好處，我馬上跟你斷交。”

“好，我投降。”Ricardo哭笑不得地說，他甚至還做出了投降的手勢。

“真乖，”Fernando笑了笑，他叉了一小塊紅蘿蔔，他把叉子遞過去Ricardo的嘴邊，來，“乖Ricky...”

在另一邊吃午飯的Sergio就沒甚麼好心情了，他就知道那是Cristiano的安排，趁他出差的時候就亂來。

“我覺得這樣挺好的，”Cristiano笑著說，他看向杯裏的紅酒，並且順便無視來自Sergio的怨氣。

“都怪你！”

“喂，這不關我的事。”Cristiano拍了拍好友的肩膀，“是我的祕書推薦他來的，加上你那會兒又去外地了，正好我可以去看看他長甚麼樣。”

“少來！”Sergio推了他一把，他無奈地看著Cristiano。

“怕甚麼，”Cristiano無所謂地擺了擺手，“你正可以趁此機會去向他解釋當年的事情。”

“他才不會信。”Sergio哼了一聲，他抱著雙臂，嘆了一口氣，“反正都過去了。”

“但如果你不去做些甚麼去補救，他可能就一輩子都恨透了你，”Cristiano突然認真了起來，也不再嘻嘻哈哈地去逗Sergio，“你想看到這樣的結果嗎？”

“我是無所謂啦。”Sergio露出了一個有些疲憊的微笑，“不過看起來他這幾年也過得不算太差。”

Cristiano喝了一口紅酒，不再出聲了。

Ricardo吃完飯就和Fernando回到了公司，Cristiano在不久後也回來了。

Ricardo工作了半個小時後就覺得很困，也不知道是不是因為剛吃飽的關係，他對著一大堆文件和資料，他托著頭，又打了一個呵欠，閉起了雙眼。

Cristiano喝著他的咖啡，他從玻璃窗看到了Ricardo睡覺了，他眉頭一皺，然後拿起放在旁邊的公司電話。

Ricardo忽然被一陣響聲吵醒，他差點就要從座位上跳起來，他在找尋聲音的來源，然後他一扭過頭去就看見了上司在對他微笑，Cristiano舉起了咖啡杯，露出了一個漂亮的微笑。

Ricardo敲了敲自己的額頭，他低頭看著在氣那張辦公桌上的那些被堆得雜亂的東西，他垂頭喪氣地轉身，走到了Cristiano的辦公室。

“怎麼？你好像對我打擾了你的午覺很有意見？”Cristiano放下杯子，他雙手都拿來托著他的腦袋，Ricardo捏著衣角站在他的面前，他一直不敢抬起頭來。

“不是的，抱歉，我錯了。”Ricardo小聲地說。

“幫自己沖一杯咖啡，Ricardo，你的工作表現越來越差了，你懂得甚麼叫反省嗎？”Cristiano的態度有些嚴厲，他皺起眉頭了，“記得你的工作和本份，你不是來這裏睡覺的，如果想睡覺的話，你可以馬上收拾東西回家，這樣你就能睡上好幾天了。”

“對不起，Ronaldo先生。”Ricardo吸了吸鼻子，他看起來有些可憐，他始終沒有抬起頭來。

“好了，回去工作吧。”

Ricardo點了點頭，就出去了。

他在茶水間沖咖啡的時候一直在悄悄地痛罵那個壞蛋上司。

“你就是看我不順眼，之前我的表現你都沒留意過，我剛才只睡了一會兒就把我罵得狗血淋頭......”Ricardo氣憤不平地在攪拌著他那杯咖啡，他下定了決心，他一定要做點成績給Cristiano看，他要讓Cristiano知道自己可不是一個只會睡覺的祕書。

今天，Fernando比Ricardo晚了一點兒回家，在廚房裏的Ricardo揉了揉自己那酸軟的肩膀，他吩咐自己必須要打起精神來，今晚由他做晚餐，他要把這些做得很棒才行，為了那不開心的Fernando。

他莫名地又想起了那個兇巴巴的上司，他沮喪地嘆了口氣。

那個Cristiano雖然長得挺好看，但性格真的是麻煩透了，他為了Cristiano工作了都有一段時間了，但他還是摸不準Cristiano的脾氣，那個葡萄牙人看起來都是冷冰冰的，說起話來都是帶著刺的，而且他很少會看到那個男人露出微笑，但他笑起來的時候都是和Sergio在一起的。

他想到了這裏也想起了Fernando在中午跟他說過的話，很奇怪，他還一直覺得Sergio是一個很善良的好男人。

這兩個極品在一起也不錯，Ricardo笑了起來。

外面傳來了聲音，是Fernando回家了。

“嘿，Ricky...“Fernando走到了Ricardo的身邊，他聞了聞這裏的香味，然後露出了滿足的笑容，他笑著說：“看起來你的手藝要比起在大學時要好很多...”

“拜托，那時我只會泡杯面。”Ricardo無奈地白了金髮男人一眼。

“你每次都忘了你的杯面，結果面條都糊了。”Fernando哈哈地笑道，他拍了拍Ricardo的腦袋，“以前的日子真好。”

“對了，Sergio有讓你吃苦嗎？”Ricardo憂心忡忡地問，他看了看Fernando。

“唉，我好想辭職...”

“不行！”Ricardo搖了搖頭，他焦急地看著金髮男人，“你一定要表現得你比他過得更好，你現在走了，他說不定會以為你還想著他，面對不了他......”

“想著他才怪...”Fernando嘲諷地說，他才不要想著那個傢伙，他恨不得Sergio快點下地獄！

“所以你更不能走，”Ricardo眨了眨眼睛，他露出了微笑，“Nando，我們一起努力吧！”

“好吧，為了我，也為了你，我會加油的！”Fernando握緊了拳頭，漂亮的雀斑又馬上打起精神來了，他彎起嘴角，笑得很開心。

“不過，我們也真是苦命。”

“你怎麼又苦命了？”

於是Ricardo就把今天的事情都跟Fernando講了一遍。

“哦既然這樣，那你就一定要做點成績給他看啊，”Fernando一把扭過Ricardo的身體，他們面對面的站在一起，他握緊了Ricardo的雙肩，“不能讓他看扁了！”

“好！”Ricardo舉起手，和Fernando擊了掌，他不經意地看了看鍋裏，下一秒後他連忙大喊：“啊！要糊了！”

“你的迷糊倒是一點兒都沒改...”Fernando笑了出聲，Ricardo一邊手忙腳亂一邊生氣地反駁說：“還不都是你害的！”


End file.
